


Don't Fight Me

by Mr_johnnie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Pack Dynamics, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_johnnie/pseuds/Mr_johnnie
Summary: Jaebum was to become an alpha, everyone was sure of that but unfortunately, his inner wolf took his time to reveal that. Not everyone could be a Kim Yugyeom.





	Don't Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is really old I had posted this back in 2016 or something on Asianfanfics as my first Yugbum oneshot. I deleted that account a while ago and totally forgot that I hadn't posted this here on ao3.
> 
> Man is it cringy to read such old stuff, this is honestly far from perfect but I didn't want to change it too much so please bear with it. Hopefully, you'll still like it.
> 
> thanks @hanaaa for reminding me and I hope you like it<3
> 
>  
> 
> !Please be aware that English isn't my native language!

 

It had never been a question, who their pack leader was.  
Jaebum just always had this authoritative aura, even if he was somehow a late bloomer. Everyone just knew he would become an alpha in due time and until then he had proven time and time again to be a great leader, matured wolf or not. It was alright that his wolf wasn’t ready yet. Not everyone could be a Kim Yugyeom, Jaebum would often tell himself.

 

Usually, a wolf matured between the age of 18 and 21. Yugyeom had turned 18 just some months ago. Not even a day after his birthday, he had matured and was now an alpha. Not even a day later his parents immediately started boasting about it, throughout the whole village. Their son, who no one ever spared another glance at, was now a respectable alpha.

 

It wasn't like Yugyeom had previously been outcasted by everyone, even though his parents let it seem like that. Their son mostly just liked to stay in the shadows. He didn't need the attention, didn't need to boast with something so immensely unimportant to him.

 

Yugyeom was never interested in what he would become, alpha, beta, it didn’t matter to him. If he was honest with himself, he might have been a bit worried about becoming an omega. But that was mostly due to his close group of friends all being betas or future-alphas, which would leave him as the only omega in their pack. Yugyeom didn’t like drawing attention, being the only omega would draw a lot of constant attention. Mark, Jackson and Jinyoung had all become strong betas, just as expected. BamBam had just turned 18, so he had still enough time to mature, but since his whole family consisted of betas no one ever expected anything else from him. Same went for Youngjae.

 

Lastly, there was Jaebum, his family consisted of alphas, only alphas. So nothing else was expected of him. That was why, in their own little pack consisting of those 7, Jaebum has already accepted the burden of being their leader. The one to decide, to console, to take care.

 

Even after they all had found out, that Yugyeom was also an alpha. Usually, that could have lead to serious tension. Since most alphas wouldn’t just give up their position. Though that had never become a problem for them because unlike Jaebum Yugyeom didn't need to let his authoritative side show. He also wasn't as short-tempered as their leader and if it came to a heated discussion, between the alpha and soon to be alpha, Yugyeom just went along with whatever Jaebum was on about or avoided him until he had cooled down. All in all, he would just avoid confrontation and if needed give in to their pack leader.

 

Everything was fine within their pack. The only problem they had, consisted of everyone worrying about their leader. Jaebum had already turned twenty-one and was just about to pass another year without turning into the long awaited alpha. Not that any of the six minded, but his family did, especially his father. Which was also the main reason they had even moved from the village into the city to start living in their own little pack. Jaebum’s father had supported that decision, mentioning something about how more responsibilities might awaken his inner alpha or so… Yugyeom thought his behaviour was ridiculous, he couldn't care less.

 

No one minded, that he hadn't matured, all 7 of them accepted him as their leader, their alpha, matured wolf or not. Everything was working out fine for them. So why try to repair a functioning clock?

 

Jaebum though, thought a bit differently, not that he would share that with anyone. But Yugyeom had always been good at observing others and the always reoccurring tension, constantly dropping mood and gratuitous arguments, were a good give away as well.

 

* * *

 

“Don't start a fight with me, Jackson!” Jaebum almost growled.  
Today was one of those days where it was better to avoid their leader. Yugyeom had been able to tell right away, once he had stepped out of his room in the morning. The younger had just passed by the kitchen on his way to the shower and hadn't even done anything, but Jaebum was already sending him death glares.

 

Yugyeom was used to it by now though. It was either him or Jackson, who would get their fair share of Jaebum’s bad moods. Jackson just was from time to time a bit annoying, even Yugyeom had to admit that and the leader had probably chosen Yugyeom as a target because of his status. Was he, unlike the other, after all already an alpha, while Jaebum was still left to wait.

 

“What!? I didn't even do anything!?” Jackson immediately fought back.  
Both boys glared at each other. Jaebum obviously not in the mood to take anything from the younger today, but Jackson seemed to share that sentiment. Yes, Jaebum was their leader and everyone accepted that and push comes to shove, even Jackson would immediately do whatever Jaebum asked of him. But currently they were at home and Jackson really hadn't done anything wrong, except maybe been a bit noisy, but nothing out of the ordinary.

 

Usually, Mark would interfere, since he was the oldest after all and the only one whom Jaebum actually listened to. He also had a soft spot for Jackson and therefore tried to bail the younger out as often as possible. Problem was, Mark wasn't here. He was currently out with Jinyoung.

 

Yugyeom didn't want it to escalate, so he just decided to try and get them apart on his own.

“Jackson hyung, don't,” the youngest warned him with a low growl. It wasn't often that he let his alpha side show but he knew this would definitely work and just as excepted the others fighting stance immediately dropped. Though if Yugyeom had hoped that would be the end, he had been dead wrong. In an instant, Jaebum was standing and slamming both his fist on the table.

 

“Don't you dare interfere..” he hissed, still looking at the table, as if that would stop him from launching himself immediately at the other.

 

Yugyeom kept quiet, he knew no matter what he said right now, it would just make things worse. So instead he just continued standing in the doorway, slightly straightening up, to not seem as if he wouldn't take their leader serious.

 

“You think you can command everyone however you want, just because…!”  
Jaebum didn't say it, didn't need to, everyone knew what he was trying to get at.  
“Hyung, I would never-”, the youngest started, but was quickly interrupted.  
“Shut up!” Jaebum now growled himself, smashing his cup of coffee against the wall right next to the youngest, missing him by only a few centimetres.

 

A second later they could all hear the door open and without anyone saying anything the two missing pack members, noticed immediately that something was wrong and dashed towards their leader to check on them. It was when they went past Yugyeom, that they saw the demolished cup, as well as a still furious Jaebum. He was breathing heavily and Yugyeom couldn't tell if it was because he was already raging or because he was actually trying to control his temper.

 

It wasn't that Yugyeom was afraid of Jaebum. It was just that he wasn't prepared, when the older went past him, purposely knocking him into the door frame and making the other flinch upon contact.

 

“Jaebum...!” Jinyoung tried calling after him, but the older had left the apartment.  
His friend was just about to chase after him when Yugyeom grabbed his arm to hold him back. “You would just make matters worse. Let him cool off.”

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t even a week later, that everything would change.

It was already way past midnight and Yugyeom had been sleeping peacefully. After the incident a week ago Jaebum had stopped talking to anyone except for what was necessary but more specifically avoided Yugyeom all together. Once the younger joined them in the living room, Jaebum would leave.

  
  
For the last two days, he had even locked himself up not even joining them for dinner. They had offered to bring him something to his room, but the other would hiss at them and tell them he could take care of himself. Jinyoung still prepared, something to snack for him every day and on the next morning, the plates would always be empty and cleaned.

 

A crashing noise had woken Yugyeom up and startled the youngest from his dreams. He got up, trying not to wake Youngjae, who was still sleeping, seeming as if nothing in the world could wake him from his deep slumber. Yugyeom tip-toed out of the room, towards the kitchen, where a faint light could be seen.

 

He had already figured it would be Jaebum who was awake. What he wasn't expecting though was the sudden onslaught of an unknown smell. It was weird, he could clearly make out Jaebum’s specific sent, but there was something almost heavenly coating it.

 

“Jaebum hyung?” the youngest carefully called out. Not too sure about this whole situation. He only got a pained groan in return though. When he carefully stepped inside the kitchen, he found Jaebum crouching on the ground. The plate with his meal next to him shattered on the ground.

 

“Hyung are you alright?” he asked worriedly, instinctively going to help the older up.  
“Don't come closer!” Jaebum said, his voice sounded strained if not even somewhat pained. Just when Yugyeom was about to touch him in order to help him up, the older forcefully slapped his hand away.

 

Upon the skin contact, Yugyeom felt Jaebum’s hand burning up. Worriedly he looked at the older and noticed his flushed face and only then did he finally understood his hyungs behaviour. Because Jaebum was slowly but steadily having the same effect on him. Yugyeom could feel it tingle in his hands, wanting to touch the other again, even if it was only for a second.

 

“Hyung… are you…?” he started but wasn't sure how to phrase his question without offending the older. Jaebum on the other hand still ignored him and rather concentrated on getting up from the ground on his own and back to his room. He didn't get far though. He could barely stand and instead leaned heavily onto the kitchen counter.

 

It had already been the third day Jaebum felt like this and while during the first one, he was sure he could just withstand it, let it pass and then afterwards figure out what to do. He wasn't so sure about that anymore.

 

It was disgusting. He was disgusting and it was only getting worse, now that the youngest was so close to him. He could smell his arousal, could see the want in his eyes. But worst of all, Jaebum could feel his own body reacting to him.

 

“Hyung… let me-” Yugyeom started but was immediately interrupted by a meek growl.  
“If you touch me, I swear will rip your throat off.”  
Yugyeom had heard a lot of threats from the older and he always believed that, if he was only triggered enough he would actually go through with them. This time though he was certain it was just a bluff, so Yugyeom stopped hesitating and walked closer again, carefully reaching out for the older.

 

Once his skin made contact with the other, Jaebum just barely flinched, he felt his whole body wracked by a shudder. It was like an onslaught of emotion, but there was something else as well. He felt suddenly hot and wanted to reach out for Jaebum again hold and comfort him in his current distress. He knew this was his hyung he was talking about, but for his subconscious that currently didn't mean anything anymore as Yugyeom grabbed onto him.

 

“Ahh- don't!” Jaebum almost moaned and immediately tried to disengage from the hold on his upper arm.

 

Yugyeom was never one to disobey their leader, but their current situation was different. So this time instead of listening to Jaebum he only tightens his grip and pulled them face to face.  
“You're in heat,” he stated the obvious, making Jaebum now forcefully retread his arm.  
“Isn't that wonderful,” he hissed through gritted teeth. “Now your time has finally come.”

 

At first, Yugyeom hadn't been able to grab the meaning, behind those hateful words but he quickly caught on and let Jaebum free himself, from his hold.  
“You know that's not how it is,” Yugyeom tried to explain himself. Even in his wildest dreams he would have never thought or even wished for something similar to happen.  
“Do I?”Jaebum scoffed and slowly left the kitchen still on somewhat wobbly legs.

 

Yugyeom gave him a second unsure if it was okay for him to follow, but he just couldn’t leave him to suffer alone. This was Jaebum whom he was talking about the older had always helped him and taken care of him. He wanted to do the same for him.

 

The moment he exited the kitchen he found the older in the corridor sitting on the ground. He was leaning against the wall in the floor not too far away from his own room.  
“Let me help you Hyung, don't fight me,” the younger said softly.  
“I will not let you fuck me!” Jaebum almost shouted, quickly noticing that he should be quieter, otherwise the other would wake up and investigate. He wanted to save himself any further embarrassment and just sighed devastated.

 

“Why did it have to be you…?” Jaebum’s whisper could barely be heard.  
“Because I am the only one who can help you.”Yugyeom’s voice perfectly matched his hyungs, only his tone was much softer, afraid to upset the other further.  
Jaebum was avoiding looking at him and had instead closed his eyes. The youngest knelt down next to him and cupped his face before, without any further warning, carefully devouring his lips.

 

Jaebum was quick to catch on his actions and stiffened, but when their lips met, every logical thought vanished from his mind. Their kiss was anything but soft it was rather an onslaught of emotion that was mirrored in their exchange. Yugyeom might have been inexperienced, but he was therefor extremely eager. Both were fighting with their tongue to regain the upper hand and Yugyeom gladly gave it to Jaebum. Hoping this would put him a bit more at ease.

 

It was as if some switch had been flipped when the two parted to catch some breath and to the younger’s surprise, it was Jaebum who pulled Yugyeom along into his room. From there on Yugyeom was guided by instincts and Jaebum and with each passing second, he was more certain that this wasn't a mistake by any means. Never before had the younger felt so needed, as if he finally found a place where he really belonged, right next to his hyung.

 

* * *

 

“Do you think they ripped each other's throat off?” Jackson asked carefully the next morning, only to receive a slap at the back of his head as an answer.  
“Don't joke about something like that-” Jinyoung was scolding him when suddenly they heard a door open. Everyone was seated on the table since it was two in the evening and they had already cooked lunch. Everyone except two.

 

All 5 stared at the kitchen entrance as if a monster might pass through any given second. It was only Jaebum though, who arrived first. They all hadn't seen him for the last three days, so they openly stared at him, but no one dared to say a word.  
Jaebum just took his seat like usually and waited for Jinyoung to fill everyone’s plate.  
“I thought lunch was ready?” he asked when no one moved and he noticed something was off, but figured they were just surprised to see him.

 

Hastily everyone began to sit down, handing each other their plates, additionally preparing one for their youngest. Yugyeom joined them some minutes later, while everyone was already eating. Of course, five curious faces welcomed him, but his gaze only landed on Jaebum, who returned it.

 

“Yugyeom… are you alright?”Jackson asked bluntly as ever, confusing both Yugyeom and Jaebum who seemed in their own world. Perplexed the youngest answered that he was perfectly fine, but Jackson seemed to not fully believe him for some reason.

 

“Why are you asking?” Jaebum pressed.  
“Well, he wasn't in his room...” Jackson started to explain sheepishly scratching his head and avoiding the other’s gaze. Something intimidating could be seen in Jaebum’s eyes and the younger didn’t want to anger him.  
“Well he said he is fine, so stop asking useless questions.”

 

It wasn't even two minutes later a second person tried his luck.  
“So… you and Yugyeom, huh?” Mark asked the older giving him a knowing look.  
Apparently, he had been checking the coast and with Jaebum not attacking Jackson he felt something was had definitely changed, compared to this last week.  
“What are you- “Jaebum caught, choking on the food stuck in his throat.  
“Don't even try to deny it. You both weren’t exactly quiet yesterday. Not that we wouldn't be able to smell him all over you anyway. Congrats.” Mark continued clapping him on the shoulder.

 

Jaebum wasn't sure what to answer. Yeah he and Yugyeom had spent the night together but that was because of the heat, right? He looked at the youngest who seemed like some lovesick puppy for the time being. Once again did he wonder how, out off all the members, he could have become an Alpha. But unlike before he was rather glad that it was like this.

  
  
Jaebum currently didn't want to think too much about any of this, until he and Yugyeom had talked about it. Because truth be told right now he had no idea where he stood, not with the pack, nor with the younger.

  
  
“Nothing changes,” Yugyeom declared, finally starting to eat himself.  
“But you-” BamBam started this time.  
“Jaebum is our leader, nothing changes.”

  
To say Jaebum wasn't relieved would have been a lie but at the same time, he wasn't actually afraid of his position decreasing within the pack. Upset yes but he trusted his pack. Of course, he knew he couldn't treat Yugyeom the way he did before but that was more than alright something had changed after all and he had no more reason to be mad at him.

 

“Does this mean I get my own room now?” asked Youngjae, sounding confused and genuinely curious.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want more check out [KathWolfie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011039) continuation!


End file.
